


Barefoot

by LeaderPerri



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Smut, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderPerri/pseuds/LeaderPerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik likes Taekwoon.  Wonsik likes feet. Wonsik likes Taekwoon's feet. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this http://vixx-kink.livejournal.com/683.html?thread=8875#t8875

Wonsik dozes in the main room of the dorm, the midday heat of early autumn slowly giving way to a cool, clear evening. It’s nice to have some down time like this, and he is grateful that nobody has bothered him all afternoon.

“Wonsik-hyung!”

He spoke too soon. Wonsik rolls to his side and bearily blinks a few times, seeing Hongbin hovering over him. Wonsik stretches, his neck a little stiff from his nap on the couch. He sits up and rubs his eyes. 

“What is it?” he mumbles, voice scratchy and dry from sleep.

“Hakyeon wants to see you,” Hongbin says, not bothering to suppress his smile as he watches the rapper sway due to headrush. “He says it’s important.”

Wonsik sighs and stands, pausing for a moment to make sure he doesn’t fall victim to another dizzy spell. 

“Where is he?” he asks, now that he is somewhat awake and steady. 

“In his bedroom,” Hongbin replies. “He’s with Taekwoon too.”

Wonsik’s ears perk up, but he does not let his expression change. It’s something he’s perfected over the last five months; his best kept secret. Not a soul in the world knows about his crush on Taekwoon. He lets everyone believe he’s best buddies (or something more) with his leader, or even Hongbin. Rumors have it that he enjoys watching copious amounts of porn, but the dirtiest thoughts fill his head only in the shower, where he can wrap a hand around his dick and quietly relieve himself. He doesn’t dare do so in the bedroom, where he could be caught at any moment. Before he can drift off into his thoughts, he gives Hongbin a nod and a sleepy smile. 

“I’ll go see what they want,” he says, and half-walks half-jogs to the other shared bedroom.  
The door is slightly ajar, but Wonsik knocks anyway. A soft ‘come in’ drifts from inside – probably Hakyeon. Wonsik pushes open the door and his eyes settle on Taekwoon, propped up on the bed with one leg extended. There’s an ice pack resting on the singer’s foot, and a surlier than usual look on his face. 

“What happened?” Wonsik asks, frowning. Hakyeon sighs and stands up, running a hand through his hair. 

“Taekwoon pulled a muscle today,” he explains. “He’ll be okay, but he’s been instructed to rest his foot tonight. But we’re going out later, and..” he trails off, glancing back at Taekwoon, who looks rather pathetic. Someone so big and strong, bedridden by what was probably an accident. One wrong or miscalculated step was all it took. 

“And?” Wonsik prompts, raising an eyebrow at Hakyeon. 

“And I'm capable of looking after myself,” Taekwoon says quietly. His voice makes both Wonsik and Hakyeon’s heads turn. Wonsik thinks he can see hurt in Taekwoon’s eyes, but the older man’s hair hides them when he lowers his head. 

“What do you mean?” Wonsik asks, not quite sure he understands quite what is going on. Hakyeon huffs.

“We’re going out tonight, but I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with us or not,” the leader says. “If you wanted to stay in tonight, which is what Hongbin seemed to think, then you could help look after Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon shoots Hakyeon a glare, which of course, the leader is oblivious to.

“Sorry, I meant keep him company,” Hakyeon amends. Taekwoon does not stop glaring, but he stays quiet. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay in,” Wonsik says coolly, despite his heart pounding. This never happens. He can’t remember the last time he got alone time with Taekwoon, let alone time in the dorm. “Where are you guys going?”

“Maybe one of the new clubs downtown,” Hakyeon replies thoughtfully. “Or a restaurant for barbecue. Either way, Jaehwan owes me a drink.”

Wonsik doesn’t ask what for. 

Hakyeon suddenly shucks off his pants and grabs a clean pair from the wardrobe, doing them up quickly. 

“You’re wonderful, just make sure poor Taekwoonie stays off that foot for at least another hour!” Hakyeon blows a kiss in Taekwoon’s direction, but the taller singer ignores it. Wonsik laughs as Hakyeon hastily exists the room to grab the other band members. 

Wonsik gets up to shut the door, but he doesn’t let it click shut so as not to seem like he’s trapping Taekwoon. But he knows the singer prefers quiet over the racket of their friends. He sits down at the foot of Taekwoon’s bed, trying not to seem too overbearing while still showing his concern. 

“Are you okay?” he inquires awkwardly after what seems like five minutes, although in reality it was probably five seconds. Taekwoon nods silently, but just as Wonsik is about to say something else, the singer mumbles something. 

“What, sorry?” Wonsiks has to lean in to hear Taekwoon.

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight?” The other man repeats, louder this time. Wonsik smiles widely and nods enthusiastically. 

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” he says, and Taekwoon scoots over a little on the bed. He pulls open a laptop and gestures to the spot beside him, which Wonsik eagerly takes.

Wonsik’s thigh is right up against Taekwoon’s, but the singer doesn’t seem to mind. He clicks on a movie file and the video player opens, the screen going dark except for the word ‘loading’ in fine print at the bottom. 

“Is your foot going to be okay?” Wonsik asks. Taekwoon shrugs. 

“Hakyeon was just making a big deal,” he explains. “It hurt more early, but I probably don’t even need the ice pack anymore.”

Wonsik tilts his head, leaning forward with his arm extended. 

“Here,” he murmurs, and gently lifts the ice pack off Taekwoon’s foot and places it to the side. Taekwoon gives him the tiniest of smiles. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, his dark hair covering his eyes again. Wonsik grins. 

“If you want, I’ll give you a massage,” he offers, his tone (mostly) joking. “Hakyeon says I give the best foor rubs, and it’ll probably make you feel better than the ice will.”

Taekwoon considers the offer, and Wonsik is suddenly worried that he just crossed a boundary he was unaware of. 

“You don’t have to,” he quickly adds. “I won’t be offended-”

“But what if my feet aren’t clean?”

Wonsik stares. 

“Huh?” 

Taekwoon blushes and looks away. 

“I showered when I got home, but that was two hours ago…”

Wonsik laughs and waves his hand good naturedly. 

“It’s not as if you were on your feet much after that,” he tells him. “It’s fine, I’m not grossed out by feet at all.”

Quite the opposite really. Wonsik’s second best-kept secret: he’s into feet. Even if he himself knows it isn’t the most pleasant or convenient of fetishes, he can’t help but fantasize about the singer’s impossibly cute feet. 

“If you’re sure,” Taekwoon says softly, and places his injured foot in Wonsik’s lap. The rapper elts his hands settle on Taekwoon’s ankle, stroking it as if it were a small cat. Taekwoon nods, encouraging Wonsik. 

Wonsik takes the elder’s foot and begins to gently massage his fingers in little circles. Taekwoon jerks, and he mutters an apology. 

“Ticklish,” he says softly, and Wonsik grins again. 

“Harder?” he asks, and Taekwoon nods shyly. Wonsik tries not to think about the singer’s gentle voice ascending into a whine, softly crying ‘harder, Wonsik!’ But Wonsik obeys dutifully, fingers working into the tender muscles in Taekwoon’s foot and ankle. The two of them are quiet for a minute, Taekwoon eventually relaxing. Wonsik carefully works his way up Taekwoon’s ankle, brushing his calf a little. 

“Shit, you’re really tense here too,” he remarks, fingertips pressing a little into the singer’s calf. The older man shrugs. 

“A bunch of my leg muscles are fucked up,” he mumbles. “They’ve never really bothered me, though. I guess until today. That’s probably why I twisted my foot.”

“I’m not really sure how to properly massage legs,” Wonsik admits. “But I can try if you’d like me to.”

To his surprise, Taekwoon gives a small gesture of assent. Wonsik wasn’t expecting him to say yes; usually Taekwoon shies away from anything more than a friendly arm touch. Although lately it seems like the singer has been more comfortable with hands on him or an arm wrapped around his waist…

Wonsik hums softly to himself, relishing the way his hands slide up Taekwoon’s legs, kneading into tight muscles as they go. Taekwoon’s legs are spread just a little, letting the rapper adjust himself so he can use his thumbs to massage the back of Taekwoon’s calf. He stops at the knee though and moves to Taeakwoon’s other, non-injured leg. He’s pretty sure he images the vaguely disappointed look on the older singer’s face when Wonsik’s hands break contact for a second. 

“Does it feel okay now?” he asks, gaze concentrated on Taekwoon’s legs. He gets a breathy whimper as a reply, and it startles him a little. “Shit, did I hurt you?” he says quickly, looking up and searching Taekwoon’s face.

The singer’s eyes are wide and he’s biting his lip, and a blush colours his cheeks. Wonsik raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t dare ask what sort of sound that was. 

“No, it’s fine,” Taekwoon assures him. “Can… Can you do my thighs too?” His blush is even darker and unmistakeable, making Wonsik’s face redden too. 

“Yeah, sure,” he mumbles and his hands wander up Taekwoon’s legs a little too fast, but the singer’s thighs part easily. Wonsik doesn’t want to assume, but he’s wondering if he somehow let his best-kept secret slip out somehow. Taekwoon seems to be teasing him, pushing Wonsik to see how far they can go without anybody having to say it out loud. He slowly moves his hands up Taekwoon’s leg until his fingertips are centimetres away from the other’s crotch, then letting them glide back down the singer’s leg so that his palm is almost on his knee. 

“Wonsik-” Taekwoon’s voice is trembling, and Wonsik isn’t sure what to do. It is not unusual for the singer to have an unreadable expression on his face, but this one Wonsik has never seen before. It’s a mixture of uncertainty and something else. No. It couldn’t be. Wonsik certainly positively does not detect the slightest hint of desire in that man’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon says, covering his face with his hands. “Shit, I’m so sorry..”

Wonsik blinks in confusion, hand still on Taekwoon’s thigh. 

“Sorry for what?” he asks. Taekwoon takes a shaky breath, face still hidden. 

“Keep touching me,” he whispers. “Higher. Don’t tease me like this.”

It takes a moment for Wonsik to process this. His hand pushes a little higher on Taekwoon’s leg, practically resting on his hip now. They’re so close he could probably lean in and kiss him if he wanted to. 

“Have you wanted this for a while?” Wonsik asks carefully. He doesn’t use any specific words, he waits for an answer instead. Something to confirm something he’s only come to suspect in the last ten minutes or so. Taekwoon again nods in reply, spreading his legs in non-verbal encouragement. Wonsik lets his touch drift inwards, and Taekwoon’s hands fall from his face, although the singer’s eyes are closed. 

“Please,” he says hoarsely, and Wonsik settles in directly between those perfect thighs. Wonsik is practically looming over the other man, he’s surprised Taekwoon can’t hear his heart thumping louder than a drum.

“Can I kiss you?” Wonsik asks, so softly that he’s unsure if he actually said it aloud. But Taekwoon is already a step ahead, leaning in and pulling the rapper in for a tender yet passionate kiss. The younger’s mouth opens slightly in surprise, and he moans somewhat unintentionally when he feels a tongue tentatively slip into his mouth. Taekwoon is much more adventurous and… good… than Wonsik ever pegged him for. 

They kiss a while longer, their bodies now completely pressed together. Taekwoon’s back is arching since he still technically should not be moving his foot, and he lets the rapper straddle him and tangle his hands in his hair. Eventually Wonsik’s lips move to Taekwoon’s jaw, then his neck, then his shirt. 

“Can-” Wonsik begins to ask but Taekwoon cuts him off. 

“Just keep going,” he says breathlessly. “You can take it off. I don’t care.” Wonsik doesn’t waste any time in getting Taekwoon’s thin t-shirt off and discarded somewhere on the floor. He kisses his way down the elder’s strong chest, teasing a hard nipple with his fingertips and sucking gently on the other. That elicits a soft whine from Taekwoon and he arches his back, hands blindly groping at the rapper’s back and shoulders. Wonsik feels so satisfied to have his lips on Taekwoon, but he craves more, he craves everything that man has to offer. It’s not enough, but what he wants to try most is—

“Can I do something a little weird?” he mumbles, moving on to kiss Taekwoon’s tummy. Taekwoon lifts his head to look at him, eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

“What is it?” the singer asks. His expression isn’t unwilling, just curious. Wonsik blushes. 

“Wait, it’s okay, your feet are ticklish,” he mumbles, dismissing the thought. But Taekwoon isn’t having any of it. 

“Here,” he says, nudging Wonsik to get off of him and placing his foot in the rapper’s lap again. “Is this what you want?”

Wonsik locks eyes with Taekwoon again and the corners of the singer’s mouth pulls up into a small, playful smile. Taekwoon’s teasing him, and he knows it. So Wonsik hesitantly holds Taekwoon’s foot like before, as if going to give him a massage. But instead he brings the foot to his mouth, beginning to hesitantly kiss at Taekwoon’s toes. The singer doesn’t protest, so Wonsik closes his eyes and lets himself move naturally, purposefully not calculating any of his touches or kisses. He kisses his way up to Taekwoon’s ankle and then back down the arch of his foot and eventually he even takes a toe into his mouth to suckle on it. Taekwoon makes a muffled noise and Wonsik thinks he’s about to pull away but the taller man actually pushes his foot forward into Wonsik’s mouth, and Wonsik groans loudly as he sucks. 

“Woon-ah,” he breathes, letting go of the singer’s toes so he can kiss his way up to his ankle again. Taekwoon’s face is bright red and his eyelids are heavy and suddenly Wonsik is painfully aware of how tight his pants seem. He looks down and sure enough there’s a very obvious bulge in his crotch, and his face heats up so much he can’t look Taekwoon in the eye. 

“Do you need to take care of that?” The elder asks, his voice actually playful. Part of Wonsik wants to hide from embarrassment, but another part of him wants to lie down and spread his legs for the singer. He’s frozen in place for half a second until Taekwoon chuckles. 

“Come here,” Taekwoon whispers and Wonsik immediately obeys. Taekwoon first cranes his neck up to give him a sloppy kiss, then he tugs on the waistband of Wonsik’s pants. “Off.”

Wonsik doesn’t move at first, unable to believe that stone-cold poker face Taekwoon is ordering him to take his clothes off. 

“But--”

“Trust me.”

Wonsik’s pants are off even faster than Hakyeon’s had been earlier. He feels a little weird, sitting on Taekwoon’s bed in his underwear with the biggest hard-on he’s ever had in his life. But the bigger man isn’t done yet. 

“Sit up but spread your legs in front of me,” he commands, and Wonsik slowly parts his thighs, feeling even more exposed. Taekwoon keeps positioning him until he’s happy with him, then takes his uninjured foot and slowly begins to rub Wonsik’s crotch with his heel. Wonsik was not prepared; he gasps at the contact, the friction feeling so good even if it’s not as gentle as a hand would be. But just the fact Taekwoon is using his foot turns Wonsik on and coaxes another moan out of his lips. 

“Harder,” he whispers hoarsely and Taekwoon eagerly grinds his foot into Wonsik’s crotch, pleased with how easily the rapper came undone for him. He keeps his pace slow and torturous, teasing Wonsik and making him nearly beg for it. 

Finally, Wonsik can’t stand Taekwoon’s snail pace and unwillingly tears himself away from the singer’s touch. 

“You’re awful, you know?” he huffs as he practically pounces on Taekwoon, knocking him so his back is flat on the bed. They spend the next thirty seconds stripping each other of clothes until Wonsik is lying on top of Taekwoon skin on skin.

“I know,” Taekwoon says but his voice trails off into a soft moan as Wonsik’s hand begins to palm the singer’s half-hard cock. 

“You have nice feet,” is all Wonsik can think of in reply. He’s entranced by the way Taekwoon bends to his touch so effortlessly, so perfectly. But Taekwoon also reaches out to take Wonsik into his hand and stroke him gently. Wonsik practically purrs and leans in for another open-mouthed kiss, their tongues clashing awkwardly but neither seem to care. He wriggles out of Taekwoon’s grasp and hungrily kisses his way down his neck and chest again, but he doesn’t go down his legs again. He stops so his nose is next to the singer’s thigh and he gives it a gentle kiss before looking up at Taekwoon, who is breathing hard and his hair is a mess. Taekwoon bites his lip to keep from crying out as Wonsik takes his cock into his mouth and sucks hard. 

“Wonsik!” Taekwoon pants, hands fisting in the rapper’s hair. “Harder!”

Wonsik is hard-pressed not to come right then and there. He’s literally fantasized those very words coming out of Taekwoon’s mouth on a very regular basis, and it’s everything he expected and more. Out of habit he reaches down to jerk himself off, but despite having his dick in Wonsik’s mouth, Taekwoon notices and nudges the rapper. 

“Wait, no,” he whispers. “Can.. Can you turn around? Completely. On your side.”

There’s some more shuffling and readjusting but they manage to position themselves so that they’re both able to take each other into their mouths. Wonsik can tell Taekwoon is inexperienced, but it doesn’t matter because he’s so far gone he’ll be coming in a matter of minutes. He runs his tongue against the underside of Taekwoon’s cock and he’s rewarded with a full body shiver. Wonsik is moments away from his peak but suddenly Taekwoon gives a strangled gasp and Wonsik tastes something slightly bitter in his mouth. 

He doesn’t stop though, and gently sucks Taekwoon all the way through the singer’s orgasm, gripping his thighs tightly. Only when he’s sure the older man is finished does he pull away. They lie still for a moment, Wonsik letting Taekwoon catch his breath. 

“Come lie next to me again,” Taekwoon mumbles and Wonsik crawls over, adjusting himself so he’s cuddled right up against the singer. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, and Taekwoon nods. 

“But it’s your turn now,” he whispers softly and reaches back down to finish Wonsik off with his hand. They stay in that position, pressed up against one another, Taekwoon kissing Wonsik’s neck as he strokes him. Finally, Wonsik’s spilling himself all over their chests and stomachs, and Taekwoon sighs contentedly. 

“We should do that again soon,” the singer mumbles and Wonsik can only breathlessly nod in agreement. 

“I’ll... give you another foot massage,” he says, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. Taekwoon chuckles. 

“Even if I’m not injured?” 

“Especially if you’re not injured.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that was my first time writing kink i hope i lived up to everybody's expectations if not i'm sorry give me more time and prompts so i can get better...


End file.
